Maureen Ashley O'Conner (Crimmer)
Name: Maureen Ashley O'Conner (Crimmer) Age: 22 Sex: female Basic physical appearance and attributes: five foot five inches tall, natural bright red, wavy hair to her shoulders, curious green eyes, cute but skinny. She has freckled cheeks and a few on her nose. Her skin has a pasty tone, she sunburns easily. Weapons and armour: Plasma rifle, Laser rifle, combat knife. Her armor is very unique, if not looks like a joke. She has a pair of too big, leather armored pants. Forearm plates and a chest plate from too big of combat armor. She drilled holes in them in order to tie them on with leather belts and leather boot laces. She wears all of this with her dirty, yellow parkstroller dress. She also wears a pair of night vision goggles. Personality: Crimmer is flighty, easily distracted and can be immature. She has a quirky sense of style, and is very friendly. She has two nervous habits, bouncing her leg and chewing on her fingernails, she also plays with her hair a lot. Easily irritated when interrupted while she is focusing on a project, or her studies. Occupation: energy weapons repair, and scavenging Faction: (either Moriarty – side with the crooked nature of the town's economy, or Greyditch – against hijacking and prefer to establish a more legit economy) Backstory: Maureen's parents had set out for the D.C. Area when she was six. Her mother was a Jet addict, her father was a trader. Maureen's parents felt it best to leave her at an orphanage. She spent the next several years at the orphanage, where she was relentlessly picked on about her bright red hair, and freckles. Maureen would get so upset, she would end up getting in a fight practically every week early on. When Maureen turned ten, a new girl came to the orphanage, Janet, she was twelve and a kind girl. She helped Maureen in many ways, including how to ignore the taunts of others. Maureen learned to embrace the nickname, Crimmer, loosely based from Crimson, due to her hair. The next three years flew by, and things were better, less fights, she took up reading, she read every book the orphanage had, and was able to help in the lunchroom. One day while baking some rolls for lunch, a new boy, Justin, started in picking on her. He said some nasty stuff to the now thirteen year old girl. Crimmer bit her tongue, keeping her temper in check. Until, Justin called her a fire crotch, she clutched the rolling pin she had been using, and charged him. Justin wasn't expecting this, he only sought to get a rise out of her, he did, in the form of a rolling pin smashing into his face several times. Crimmer profusely apologized for her actions, but to no avail, she was made to leave the orphanage. Crimmer became a proficient scavenger, and self taught herself, through various books she would discover in abandoned houses, to repair, heal, and defend herself. By the time she was fifteen, she had ventured to Florida. There she was recruited by a group called the Illuminators. Based at the, reconstructed University of Florida campus. Where Dr. Graffton, head of the Illuminators, along with his colleagues, taught the importance of preserving education and the technology of electronic weaponry. Though, their means were often questioned. The suitable students, those who had a higher GPA, upon graduation, would be ghoulified. This was done, to ensure all that was taught, would live on for generations. Smart, but better suited for weapons repair, Crimmer was what they called, a gatherer. It is there, that she honed her scavenging skills. Crimmer had rebuilt the laser rifle she had arrived with, she overclocked its internal mechanisms. This provided one and a half times the power, but obviously, it burned more microfusion cells. Having seen what plasma weapons were capable of, she wished to have her very own plasma rifle. That day came when she was nineteen years old, one day while out with her group, gathering prewar books, and items to be used for the school. It had been discarded, broken, and the electron booster was shot. Though, none of it mattered, the university had all of the replacement parts needed to repair the rifle. Crimmer returned it to perfect working, and cosmetic condition. Often times, her plasma rifle was superior to that of the ones the Enclave possessed in the area. Just after Crimmer's twentieth birthday, a war broke out between two rival factions. Neither faction were successful, and the war came to a stalemate. The factions regrouped, and re supplied, seeking recruits from nearby. Crimmer went to speak with Dr. Gaffton one afternoon. Outside his office, she heard the intelligent ghoul speaking to someone. The ever nosy redhead pressed her ear to the door, eavesdropping on the conversation. What she heard shocked her, Dr. Graffton agreed to aid the GGP in their war. Crimmer was mortified, and fled back to her dorm. Crimmer snuck into the repair facility, and made her way to the storeroom. She grabbed a chest plate to some combat armor, pre-war night vision goggles, armored leather pants, various forearm armor pieces and two dozen micro fusion cells. Stuffing her knapsack to the brim, she made her way back to her dorm as stealthy as she could. Once her sack's contents were strewn over her bed, she grabbed up the armor, taking it to the machining area. There, she drilled holes, fashioned straps from medical braces, leather belts, and leather boot laces. See, Crimmer was petite, so finding armor to fit her right, well, it was almost impossible. Besides, in the area the school was, there wasn't as much need for it as in D.C. Packed and ready to go, Crimmer strapped her armor on, and pulled the leather pants up under her dress. The mismatched armor allowed her to move freely, and most important of all, it fit. The school, in their teachings, often spoke of monuments, museums, and other items of interest in the D.C. area, with that in mind, Crimmer made her way north. What intrigued her most was, the Underworld. She stayed in the crammed community for some time. Exploring the various museums, her friend Winthrop and her, helped keep the place running. She had even found an old souvenir, an Abraham Lincoln figurine which she treasured. One day, while out looking for scrap metal, Crimmer came across a flier. She at down and read it, Colin Moriarty, whoever that was, was re establishing a settlement called Grayditch. He offered jobs and housing to those willing. Ideas of her very own shop came to mind, and to be able to help start something new and exciting. The ghouls had mixed emotions when she returned, informing them of her new adventure. They were happy for the smoothskin, but would miss her, but it was in her best interest. Tulip would miss her most of all, as Crimmer would bring her many of the items she sold in her shop. Crimmer's eyes were filled with happiness, and sadness. Violent helped her get past the mall before saying farewell to the quirky girl, and wishing her the best.